San Diego State University (SDSU) and the University of California at San Diego (UCSD) share a long history of collaboration that includes research, joint graduate programs, and outreach programs designed to enhance the well-being of diverse communities. Located in one of the most ethnically diverse regions of the country, projects and programs have focused on a wide array of traditionally underserved communities. The collaborative Partnership planning process has built critical infrastructure to implement a successful Comprehensive Partnership. New exemplary research, training, and outreach inter-institutional collaborations have been established. These initiatives are demonstrating to be very productive efforts to address cancer disparities in ways that were not possible before. The overall goals of the Comprehensive SDSU-UCSD Cancer Partnership build on the progress to date and are to enhance cancer research and research training at SDSU;increase the effectiveness of the UCSD Cancer Center (UCSD-CC) in research, research training and career development related to minorities;and to continue the development of effective research, education, and outreach programs that will have an impact on the elimination of cancer disparities. The specific objectives are to: (1) Advance the body of knowledge in cancer research relevant to underserved ethnic communities;(2) Educate and train promising minority scientists in cancer research;(3) Increase the number of faculty, scientists, and students engaged in culturally relevant cancer research and community outreach and education;and (4) Expand community education and outreach programs and integrate these programs into the research. To achieve these objectives, PIs and the Local Advisory Committee (LAC) will continue to work closely together to establish priorities and to foster new collaborations. The Partnership builds on the unequivocal commitment of the Institutional leaders and the steady guidance of a committed Program Steering Committee (PSC). Initially, a total of three (one pilot and two full) research projects, one full training program, and a Cancer Disparities Community Partners and Research Resource will be supported through developmental funds. Our successes to date suggests that the developmental fund support will result in competitive publications and grant applications that will support the Partnership's goals.